Starting something
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Rachel told everybody Santana is pregnant...wait, what! Santans is far from happy, but now Brittany wants to talk about their relationship.
1. Starting something

Santana was uses to be stared at, hell I mean ever since she came out as Lima's newest and maybe only lesbian, she got stared at. But today seemed different, they only did they stare but they whispered, and pointed, and scoffed. Normally she would stop and take this time to personally kick everybody in the hall's ass. But she was late. So ignoring the looks, she picked up the pace and proceeded to walk to Glee club practice.

1 day earlier.

"Hoe..lee..shit." Puck said in disbelief

"Rachel, you really think Santana is pregnant?" Quinn demanded

"Yes! That would explain why she's been so sad lately..and nice?"

"Pft! 'nice' Santana will be long gone once she hears what you said."

"Wh-...what? Why?" Rachel asked in horror

"Oh I don't.. Because maybe she's going to kill you?" Quinn said, pretty amused by it all

"No..no she wouldn't."

"HA!" Puck interrupted. "She so would, and she so will. I told the guys I was her first once." Puck said before taking a deep gulp. "I thought I was going to be murdered."

"Why!" Rachel yelled in horror "What did she do?"

"What did she do? Shit, what didn't she do! First off all the almost snapped off little Noah down there. Then..then, oh Berry it was just shitty okay? Point was, I couldn't walk for 3 days and had to go hospital. That sound like something you want huh?.. You want Satan to out you in the hospital?"

"No!" Rachel yelled while shaking her head furiously.

"Well its too late for that now Berry, she will. Or maybe she'll put you on the missing persons list instead." Quinn mocked while sharing an amused smile with Puck, followed by a high five.

"Hey preggers, Mohawk and hobbit. What are we talking about on this fine evening?" Santana asked while storming into the room.

Rachel gulped. Santana was angry..but this was nothing compared to how angry she was going to get when she heard the news. Rachel Barbra Berry was..for lack of a better word, fucked. Santana was going to kill her. Her short, promising life would surely come to an abrupt end. For the first time, Rachel Berry had started something she did _not_ want to finish.

* * *

******continue? Or leave you wondering?:) what should Santans do? D: or is this rumour actually true? ;) REVIEW. **


	2. Rumours

**I'm sorry this isn't a Pezberry story! D: I took anon advice and moved it to Brittana section ;D I figured since Rachel has, and possible will play a big part that I'd list her as the second character but..changed! :)**

* * *

"Santana..oh god. I am so, so sorry." Rachel sobbed

"Why? What did you do…"

"Well I-.."

"Do you have something to do with everybody talking about me?" Santana growled

"No!..well yes, Kind of. It was an accident, and oh god I am so sorry! I..I may have told Puck and Quinn I thought you were pregnant. And since then..i don't know! But everybody seems to know." Rachel said as tears fell freely, she was scared.

Santana just stared at Rachel, no doubt wondering if she was going to use words, or fists to destroy Rachel. But before she could open her mouth, or raise a fist. She heard a door slam behind her and turned to see a very angry Brittany storming towards her.

"Hey Britt, I was going to come and fi-" _Slap. _Brittany wasn't a violent person, but didn't Santana deserve this. She cheated on her, and now she's pregnant.

"How could you do that Santana? I'm not stupid, I hear what everybody is saying. I..I can't even…" the blonde burst into tears a sprinted out of the room as fast as her lean legs would take her.

Rachel had crossed a line now. Her and Brittany hadn't told anybody about their relationship, but that didn't mean people didn't know. It wasn't a secret the two had a 'friends with benefits' thing going on, but only very few people knew it went much deeper than that and there were genuine feelings involved. And now because of one stupid rumour started by the hobbit, that was all in danger.

Santana was done thinking, she knew what she had to do. Nobody could talk shit about her, ruin her _secret_ relationship and get away with it..or at least get away without an injury of some kind. So she let the anger that had boiled inside of her pour out, right into Rachel's face. She can't rememeber how many times she punched Rachel, all she knows is that even when Rachel fell to the floor covered in blood and begging her to stop, she didn't. Not until Mr. Shue came in and practically dragged Santana away while she was kicking and screaming.

She had kicked Rachel's ass, that would send out the message that she was ready to take on anybody. The rumours would die out..soon. And if it didn't? Simple. She'd just kick the ass of everybody who so much as spoke her name. The next thing might not be so easy, She had to convince Brittany the rumour wasn't true. But why would she believe her? Santana had done her fair share of sleeping around with the guys at school, but that was in the past. Since she and Brittany started their arrangement, she cut all ties with others to focus soley on the blonde. But Brittany had no reason to believe any of that, apparently if you don't give the vultures of McKinley High something to talk about..they just make it up. But she wasn't going to let the blonde away that easy, was she? Brittany deserved somebody amazing..and Santana had come to the conclusion that _she_ wasn't amazing. Brittany deserved the world, and Santana couldn't give it to her. So why bother?

* * *

**Continue or not? I still can't decide if I like this story D: What should happen? REVIEW.**


	3. Decisions

Santana surpassingly didn't get expelled, sure she got a week of detention, but that was all. Probably because Rachel may have slightly overreacted, turned out Santana didn't get nearly as many punches in as she would have liked before being dragged to Principal Figgins. Now she has to apologise to Rachel..She doesn't do apologises. But considering she got off extremely light for a school that doesn't tolerate violence. She didn't want to push her luck.

"Berry." Santana yelled down the hallway as the lunch bell rang.

Rachel froze with fear but managed to turn herself around despite wanting to run. "You..You're not going to hit me again. Are you?"

"No." she simply replied. "I..I actually wanted to.." those 3 words were harder to say than she ever thought possible and sounded foreign on her tongue. "I'm sorry." she said quickly.

"What?"

"You heard me." Santana hissed, "I'm not saying it again, so.."

"No I heard you. Thank you. I can see apologising in hard for you. How many times have you done it before."

Santana shrugged, "Once."

Rachel didn't doubt it because it was probably true, that and she didn't want to get on the bad side of the bad girl again. "Despite the fact you punched me in face, I accept the apology. Things got out of hand"

"Yeah I guess. But I only punched you like..5 times. If you go down from that you need work." Santana said with a slight smile. "But just for the record? I'm not pregnant. So if you could go spread _that _around the school instead..I'd say we're good." Santana would deny to the grave that Rachel was, an alright sort of person and she may kind of miss her. Santana had stopped targeting Rachel with slushies a while back, but just for appearances she totally had to do bitchy things occasionally, but it was no way near as bad as before.

She had done 2/3 parts of her mission. Put Rachel in her place and then _apologize_ for putting Rachel in her place.

Now there was a certain blonde she needed to speak too,

She spent of lunch looking for her, asked all around, nobody had seen Brittany since she slapped Santana earlier in the day, and she didn't turn up to 5th period English. She was going to have to wait and go to Brittany's house after school.

* * *

Santana pulled up outside the Pierce house, now cars were in the driveway so they'd either all be out, or this was the perfect and only chance she's had all day to speak to the blonde, alone.

She reluctantly approached the front door and knocked quietly. She didn't really want Brittany to be home, or at least not answer the door, but she had to try. And she was either really happy or really annoyed when the front door swung open to reveal the girl in question.

"Hey Britt..Can we talk?"

Brittany simply moved aside, gesturing for Santana to come in. The 2 stood awkwardly and stared at each other before Santana spoke up.

"I'm not pregnant. And I didn't cheat on you, I would _never_."

Brittany sighed sadly before completely ignoring the Latina's other statement and simply changed the topic. "The other day, in the hall when somebody said you slept with Puck. Why didn't you stop them?"

"What do you mean Britt?"

"I mean, whenever there's rumours about you and some boy at school.. You never try to stop them. Why?"

"Well..Well because I have a reputation Britt, if people know I've stopped sleeping around then-"

"Then what? You'll actually get some self respect? Is that what scares you so much San?" Ouch. That was a low blow from Brittany huh?

"What do you want from me Britt?" Santana sighed,

"I want people to know. I want to be able to hold your hand at school, and kiss you in the halls. I just want people to know!"

"People can't know about me Britt! So that means they can't know about _us_. If it means being known as the high school slut and have people talk about me or even spread rumours then that's fine. I'd rather be this than the high school lesbian. I don't want that..I couldn't handle that."

"You say you're terrified Santana, so am I! You think you're hiding your feelings but you're not, and you aren't the only one that has them! So stop. Stop for 2 minutes thinking the world revolves around you and understand..That I'm scared too." Brittany yelled while sobbing

"Britt, I-"

"NO. See, you're going to start again. 'We're going to talk' which means you're going to talk and I'm going to listen. Not anymore, I'm tired Santana. Not of us, and not of you. _never_ of you, I'm tired of the excuses. You don't get to make decisions like this anymore."

"This is all Rachel's fault! If she had jus-"

"No, no Santana it isn't. It's yours! Stop blaming other people, stop thinking everything can be solved by kicking someone's ass, and stop thinking I don't have feelings or that I'm stupid."

"Britt, I'm sorry. I don't think you're stupid! I don't, you know that. I think you're the smartest person in this god forsaken world, and I think you're amazing...You might be ready for this..For US but I'm not."

Brittany sighed, "I'm not going to wait forever San. I love you, even if you don't love me back. And I'm not ashamed to be with you. Even if you are to be with me."

Santana was close to tears, Brittany had passes that stage a long time ago, tears were running freely down her face and she had done nothing to stop them. She WANTED Santana to see them, maybe then she'd understand for real how much her decisions hurt her.

"I can't handle this anymore San. I.._we're_ done."

"What?" Now Santana has turned on the waterworks, "Britt you can't just do that."

"Oh, so you can make decisions for us but I can't?"

"That's not what I meant!" Santana sobbed, "Please. Don't."

"I want you to go."

"B, I-"

"Go Santana. Now." Brittany's tone had turned serious and Santana knew that right now, in her state that this was a fight she wasn't going to win. So she quickly left and ran back to her car while tears took over. She lost the fight. But the BATTLE for Brittany? That wasn't over..WAS IT?

* * *

**Santana got off easy with Rachel I know! (By the way, I do not agree with what she did, or violence!) I am trying to make chapters longer! But I want to make sure you guys are actually liking, and still reading first! :D**

**What about Brittany? Will she forgive Santana? Will they work it out? D: REVIEW.**


	4. Tired

Santana had gone home, and cried. She cried a lot, 3 days actually. Brittany had completely avoided in the halls, at lunch and even in lessons. In Glee club she sat next to Artie which did _not_ please Santana. But she knew she no longer had a right to be pissed at Brittany for who she spoke to, she chose not to believe rumours that they were dating because..Because otherwise she'd go all Lima Heights on _him_ too. And she totally would, sure he was in a wheelchair but hell Santana wasn't one to discriminate. If he deserved an ass kicking, then she would give it to him, regardless of anything else. But Figgins had made it pretty clear that if Santana gets into anymore trouble, she's out.

"Alright guys!" Mr Schue practically yelled in his 'I'm way to happy considering I have a shitty life and it's only 9 in the morning' voice that Santana hated. "This week's assignment is….break ups!"

Oh no. Santana did _not_ want to spend a week hearing these idiots sing shitty songs about feelings, not when she had so many herself that she wasn't in the mood to face. "No." Santana simply said with a shrug."

"Excuse me Santana?"

"I said, no." She replied calmly while getting up from her seat and walking down to piano. "I'm not doing it."

"Santana. You don't have a choice, this is the assignment I chose and this is the one you'll do." He yelled, but authority didn't scare Santana.

"I don't give a damn what you say Mr. Schue. I quit. I'm fed up of all this. I'm sick of seeing the teenage hobbit run around like she's queen bee and talk about some stupid Broadway musical that she'll never be on. I'm sick of seeing Sam's mouth open wide enough to swallow the titanic, I'm sick of Finn's determination not to wear a bra despite how much he needs one. Blaine's hideous bowties make me want to puke, Noah's hair looks like it was attack by a lawn mower. So yeah, I'm sick of _all_ of you. So I quit." That felt good. It's been way to long since Santana has insulted these people, she almost forgot how much she enjoyed it.

"Do you ever get tired of being a bitch Santana?" Kurt screamed

"No actually I don't. Do you ever get tired of being the lowest on the social ladder here?"

"No I don't. Because at least people hate me for something I _am_. They don't _pretend_ to like me for something I'm not."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean porcelain?" She knew exactly what that meant, those in Glee knew about Brittany and Santana. And she knew full well that Kurt knew about the fact they actually liked each other. So Santana was expecting Kurt to come back with some stupid phrase that used words completely unnecessary but to the surprise of everybody it was Brittany who stood up with a comeback.

"It means everybody knows Santana. And they don't care, the only reason people will use it against you is if you keep being a bitch…and sorry for swearing Mr Schue," Brittany said quietly, Mr Schue simply nodded.

Confident that everybody in the room now hated her, she scoffed and then left calmly. She still had an entire day of this to go and she didn't want to be here anymore. She spent the whole day in her favourite place, a tree house in the woods behind her house. She and Brittany made it with her parents when they were 5 and whenever they were sad, or in trouble it was the place they went. She was fully prepared to spend the rest of her life in this tree house. It was nice and cosy, there were pictures in side of her and Brittany that pretty much showed a time line of them as they grew up together.

Her parents wouldn't care if she never went home, they were hardly there anyway. Kurt was right, nobody at school really did like her. She was the most popular girl at school…that doesn't mean she had friends. The other cheerleaders kissed her ass so she wouldn't kill them and the jocks only wanted her so they could brag about it to their friends. Santana came to undying conclusion that nobody would miss her, because nobody even liked it. The world she lived in was so fake, the town was so narrow minded and the people here in Lima sucked.

So Santana decided to do what Santana does best, _nothing. _Nothing but pretend that she's happy, pretend she enjoys tearing other people down, it did make her feel good insulting her friends in Glee, but only because they deserved that. Every other time she'd go home and cry about it, she really didn't like making people feel like shit but she was scared. It's survival of the fittest here in Lima. So she does to other what she doesn't want done to herself. If she doesn't slushie _them_? They'll slushie _her. _

She was tired of being a bitch, tired of listening to people talk about her when they think she can't hear. And most of all, she's tired that she doesn't have enough courage to tell everybody about her and Brittany. Santana was a coward, and one though came into her head, one way to prove she wasn't a coward. To other it would seem stupid, but it made perfect sense to Santana while she was drunk with sadness. She was a failure, a failure without the person she loves. What was the point? Santana was losing this game of life. Santana did _not_ like to lose and she could see she wasn't going to win. So she wasn't going to give life the satisfaction of beating her when she's 70. She was going to quit. Now.

* * *

**I tried to use the idea's you guys suggested :) Will Santana do it? Who should come to her rescue? Or will it just be too late? REVIEW D:**

**(**_Reviews make me update faster so...yeahhhh, I'll leave you with that :)_**)**


	5. It's downwards

Santana found an old glass bottle in the corner of the tree house and smashed it into pieces. She had the perfect weapon, and she was in the perfect mood. She picked up the sharpest piece of glass and thought why the hell not. Just straight across and she could die in her favourite place it the world. It sounded like an awesome idea. Sure she cried, but not because she was scared. She cried because she had thought about her life and realised all she had managed so far was to make other people feel like shit about themselves because she was insecure. The only thing that interrupted Santana was a voice coming from the tree house opening, followed up a head sticking through.

"It's downwards."

"What?"

"If you're serious, then you do it downwards." _Kurt._ Trust him to be the one to tell her she's committing suicide wrong. Not even her harsh scoff stopped him climbing all the way and shuffling beside her.

"I'll remember that." She said harshly. "Forgive me but I was expecting you to say something a little different than that."

"What am I supposed to say Santana? I'm not going to tell you to stop because that won't work. I'm not going to call your parents or the cops because that won't work either. I honestly don't know what I'm doing here Santana because I don't know what to say or do. And I also know that it doesn't matter what I say or do because you're going to do what you want anyway. People always have a way of doing what they really want, and I don't doubt that about you. All I can say is that it'll get better. Maybe not today and maybe not even in a year. But it will, I promise you that the world isn't as horrible as you seem the think. Sure the people in Lima are, but don't assume the world is too."

"Kurt, I'm not like you. Hell, I'm not even like Berry! I can't get up every day and know that it's going to suck and that people will spend the day hating on me. I can't talk about my dreams so much that I make other people believe them. Hell even I believe you'll make it to Broadway in 10 years and quite frankly I'd be rather disappointed if you didn't Porcelain."

"10 years? I was thinking 4…" Kurt said with a small smile and even Santana smiled a little. "Santana, I don't know why I'm here. I just know that if you were going to do it, then you would have by now."

Kurt had just called Santana out and she wasn't happy about it. She wasn't expecting anybody to come and talk to her in this situation, but if she had then this was not the speech she would have hoped for. But maybe Kurt was right? If she was so sure, why had she taken so long?

"…How did you know I was here Kurt?"

"I didn't. Brittany did, she knew the second you left. She even knew exactly what you were going to do."

"Really? Then how come she isn't here. And how come nobody came sooner?" she said slightly angry that Brittany wasn't her herself after knowing that.

"She wouldn't tell us for a while. She said she was going to give you time to do it."

"So..She wanted me to do it? Awesome." Santana said sadly.

"Did those words ever leave my mouth Santana? No, she didn't want you too. But she said you had a right to. She said life is a right, and you have a right to chose whether or not you want it. Of course she didn't want you to this, but she said that had no right to stop you. It was a choice you had to make by yourself,"

"By myself huh?...then no offence, but why are you here?"

"Because it's been a whole day. Brittany wouldn't come, I offered."

Santana scoffed, of course Brittany wouldn't come up here. "Yeah she wouldn't because she-"

"Don't Santana. Before you start insulting her, I'm going to tell you why she didn't come up here. She thought you did it. She cried all day and she hasn't talked to anybody. The only thing she said was to me, that she didn't want to see your body. Does that make you feel any better?"

"Geez thanks Kurt that makes me feel awesome." Santana said sadly.

"Well, you asked. But the way I see it? You've got about 10 minutes before Brittany hauls her ass up here and slaps the shit out of you for being an idiot. If you change your mind before then, let me know because unlike you I care about her and I wouldn't want her to see you like that." Kurt said as he moved away from Santana and began to climb down the trunk. But before he left her line of vision completely he yelled, "It'll get better Santana! And if not? Kick their ass." Then he turned and sprinted out of the woods leaving Santana alone again.

"Kurt..You son of a bitch." She muttered to nobody. "I was going to do it! Then you bring your perfect skin up here and tell me all that shit. Screw you." But she smiled. Somebody did care, it might have only been Kurt..But it was somebody. She didn't have the heart for it anymore, the fact that it was her fault Brittany had spent the day crying broke her heart. She had a chance to make things right, fate had sent Kurt at the exact right time and now she was going to get Brittany. This was what her life was planned out like, and she was going to do it.

* * *

**Kurt to the rescue! But Santana isn't safe...not yet anyway. You may think so, but she isn't I've pulled you all into a false sense of security and I'm telling you about it because I feel bad. REVIEW :D**


End file.
